Talk:Nightmare on the Modem Street/@comment-26863532-20180304034117
welp, im just gonna go over each of the cannon class (guardian, kabloom, mega-grow, smarty, solar) plants on this set briefly, cause' i have literally nothing better to do. here we go. GUARDIAN: Light Nut - Is a 3/3 4 costing nut, very underpowered. Techno-Nut - It ain't bad. The concept of giving a trait based on health is unique and could make for a fun time. Pea-Nut Laser - It's fine. Its essientally a 3/7 that ignores 2 damage or less and cost 5. It's cool. Vine-Puncher - It's a 6/5 that ignores 2 damage or less for the cost of 6. Why not go for Pea-Nut laser over this any day? Nutty Problem - It's fine. Nothing amazing, but very useful in some situatuons. KABLOOM Berry Shooter - It' fine, but would fit better in Smarty. Techno Shroom - It's cool. It could make mushroom decks much better. Meow-Shroom - It's not very good. The shrooms are put where they were by the player for a reason. Fury-Shroom - It's overpowered. Mushrooms are meant to be spammed, and givng them all +4/0 would be broken, and for a rare? Admiral Bery - It's overpowerd. Kabloom doesn't have amphibious and it can easily outshine Molekale. StreetBerry - It's overpowerd. It's essiantly a 3 costing Brainana. Multi-Shroom - It's a worse Binary Stars. MEGA-GROW Rock-er Pea - It's underpowerd. It's a 2/5 4 costing pea. Its stats are its downfall. Techno-Peashooter - Same as Techno-Nut. Moss-alina - Very underpowered, there are little to no Moss plants in the game. Pea-st - It's good and balanced. 2 damage isn't much, but you get a big payoff if it works. It's cool. A.K.E.E - It's a bit random and bad. Being hurt is more or a Kabloom or Guardian thing, and I don't understand why it had double-strike. Leaf-let - It's fine. It's a cool way to make Leafy Decks more of a thing. Neato. SMARTY Hextupeater - It's bad. It's a 2/6 with Splash Damage 2 that cost 6. It's to weak strength wise and cost way to much. Techno-Bean - It's fine, but wouldn't it fit beans a bit more if it were team-up oppose to freezing zombies? Fog Bean - It's a bit overpowered. Freezing all zombies is a bit much. Shadow Melon - It's bad. It cost 5 and only conjures 1 card. If it costed like 3 and was a 3/3 it would be fine, I suppose. Winter Minter - It's underpowered. It would be much better as a trick. Ice Moon, which is simular to this, works because it does something more and cost less. Plasma Pea - It's a bit underpowered and random. Self harm is a Kabloom or Guardian thing, and I don't know why it freezes zombies. Apple Mortar - It's a worse Briar Rose. I don't know why it attacks next door, as well. SOLAR Techno-Flower - Same as Techno-Nut Vine Divine - Overpowered. Why does it cost 2? It could be much more balanced as a 5 costing 4/3. Toxic Flower - It's bad. It's a 5 costing Whack-a-Zombie. Solar Power - It's what Medulla Nebulla was when it wad first released. Overpowered. Earthy Flytrap - It's bad. It has the same problem as Moss-anila. Gluttonous Chopmus - Overpowered. It would be better as like a 7 costing 5/5. Gatling Corn - It's fine, but again, self harm is a kabloom and guardian thing. there i did it :D